<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fire (on my toaster) by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405159">fire (on my toaster)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fire, Homestuck - Freeform, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think… I broke the toaster!”</p>
<p>Well, that was a new one. He let out a groan before answering. Dave had probably just forgotten to plug it in or something.</p>
<p>“What makes you think that?!?”</p>
<p>“It’s on fire!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fire (on my toaster)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay it's been a while since I wrote Davekat (one month is a long time for me), so here's some crack.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karkat was sitting by his husktop, clawed fingers quickly touching down on the keyboard, forming words onto his word document. He had turned to writing to get all his anger out, and as it turns out, the people of Earth C, humans, trolls and everyone else liked his writing, So, it was a relief that he finally got some work done after a month of extreme writer's block.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he was trying to get work done, but was constantly interrupted by Dave, his annoying husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh Karkat, a little help over here?!?” the troll heard Dave scream for the kitchen. He just groaned, just when he had began to get some writing in. Now his flow would be gone for god knows how long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With what?!?” he screamed back. “I’m not gonna help you with opening a jar of peanut butter again you dipshit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that! I think… I broke the toaster!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was a new one. He let out a groan before answering. Dave had probably just forgotten to plug it in or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s on fire!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karkat jumped out of his computer chair and literally ran down the stairs, almost falling over face first, and reached the kitchen in what must be less than ten seconds. And yes, there was fire alright. Dave wasn’t lying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toaster was on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toaster was on fucking fire, orange flames engulfing it, spreading it all over their hive. The table had also caught fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dave, how the fuck did you manage this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… honestly have no idea. I didn’t even put in any bread, or turn it on. I think we’re cursed or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Okay, let’s freak out about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’ve put out the fire. I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this hive to burn down, we renovated the bathroom last month!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>